Feelings Revealed
by lanski12
Summary: Takuya and Zoe have had feelings for each other for years and after a near death situation those feelings have finally come out


**Hey everyone who cares I'm back after a one year hiatus so please forgive me if my writing is off because it's been a while. This is going to be a one shot because I don't want to start a multi- chaptered story until I know I still have adequate writing, so I will be making a few one shots for a while. Also if you were around last year I will be updating the rest of my stories after I finish these one shots. This story is called Feeling Revealed and Takuya and Zoe are sixteen years old, and have had these feelings for each other for each other and haven't revealed them until now. I hope you enjoy the story, and feel free to criticize me because like I said I'm a year rusty.**

Sixteen year old Takuya Kanbara lay in his room staring up at the ceiling and thinking about his life from the past years. It seemed like only yesterday he and his friends had saved a place called the digital words from complete and utter destruction. He had gotten a random text asking him was he ready for his destiny. He thought nothing of it but he was very interested so he went along with it. He was nearly killed by a truck and got to the station with no money but a ticket magically came out, or was it part of his destiny? He had to rush to an elevator where he met a boy that was too cool for his own good. He completely ignored Takuya as if he were just a child. That boy would end up being one of his partners, and one of his best friends. The Elevator soon opened and the boy, Koji Minamoto, ran away to a train and Takuya wouldn't see Koji again until he got to the digital world Once Takuya got out of the Elevator that had seemed to take him to a secret underground place where these trains with faces, or Trailmon, were full of children getting sent to this place called the digital world. Takuya watched in awe as he saw hundreds of children and plenty of trains. He had no idea what train to go to, until the trains all started to move so he quickly ran to the closest train and barley made it. He opened up the door and saw three kids sitting there. JP Shibamama, a kid that was kind of big and looked about a year older than himself. Tommy Himi, a young kid about seven or eight, who sat there depressed but Takuya just left him alone and let him sulk. Then there was Zoe, beautiful Zoe. She was a girl with beautiful blonde flowing hair, a cute smile, a pink skirt, and a cute little hat on her head which looked kind of like cat ears. She was so beautiful and Takuya had never a girl like her in his life and he was sure he would never forget her. They would soon enter the digital world or digi world for short. They would soon meet these two small digital monsters, or digimon named neemon and bokomom. They would go on all types of adventures and defeat evil digimon Cerberumon, his minions and the Royal Knights. They would also have to fight a digimon named Duskmon, who happened to be Koji's Brother Koichi Kimura, who found another way to the digital world and became evil. They would soon fight their most powerful enemy and the digimon, sole responsible for all the evil in the digital world names Lucemon. After defeating him they were sent back to the human world and promised to be best friends with each other forever.

Now back to the current day.

Takuya lay down and just thinks and he realized how boring his life has become ever since the digital world adventures were over. Sure he was friends with the guys but he didn't see them as much as he like because they all went to different schools. He then began thinking about Zoe and how beautiful she was and that was suddenly all he could think about. He then remembered that Zoe had multiple boyfriends since then because he was too scared to ask her out. He also remembered that she was currently single and that he should ask her out before someone else did, so he called her.

"Hello." answered Zoe as she picked up the phone

"Hey Zoe its Takuya and I was wondering if you wanted to like do something with me tomorrow with me unless you were too busy." said Takuya with a very nervous tone in his voice.

"Well Takuya I kind of had piano recitals tomorrow and I was supposed to go to the mall with my mom but for you I guess I could cancel. So what time do you want me to meet you and where?" asked Zoe.

"Meet me at the mall at around twelve noon, if that's ok with you." replied Takuya.

"Ok cool." said Zoe "I will see you tomorrow, Bye Bye" said Zoe with a pleasant tone.

"Yes I have a date with Zoe finally!" Screamed Takuya as he proceeded to dance around the house and hug him mom, brother and dad.

"You seem pretty happy." Said he mom as his dad and brother shook their heads in agreement

"I guess you didn't hear me but I've got a date with Zoe." Said Takuya as he continued to dance again

"Yeah we heard you son but you need to calm down or the neighbors will file **another** complaint." Said his dad with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah dad I'm sorry about those" said Takuya with a drop in his glare

"I'm also proud of you for saving up enough money to take this girl out on a date" said Takuya's dad with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah dad about that." Replied Takuya with a childish grin

"Yeah I figured as much, but for the next month you coming to work with me on Saturdays" Said Takuya's dad.

"Ok cool well I'm going to bed because I want to be well rested for my date with Zoe" Said Takuya as he quickly walked to his room made his bed and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Takuya quickly drifted of into sleep and all he could think about was Zoe. He had waited for this opportunity for year and he finally got it. This would probably be one of the greatest days of his life he wont forget this for a long time. He soon did his daily routine of taking a shower and washing his hair, and getting dressed. He then went up to his dad and asked him for some money.

"Here is a hundred dollars, but remember you working weekends for the next month" said Takuya's dad with a stern look.

"Ok dad I promise." said Takuya

Little did his dad know that Takuya told him mom that she was supposed to give him the money and he now had two hundred dollars to spend on Zoe.

"Man this is going to be the best date Zoe's ever had" said Takuya "I better take these for good measure" said Takuya as he popped four peppermints and a peace of winter fresh gum in his mouth.

As he pulled up he saw her. There she was beautiful as she had ever been. She was wearing a blue skirt with black jeans underneath and a red shirt. He couldn't help but stare at Zoe because of how beautiful she looked. She was standing outside the front door waiting for someone, waiting for him, and she look just amazing, her blonde hair was just as beautiful as always, and she looked a lot more, developed, she fit he pants and shirt just right and Takuya could remember the last time he seen her she was only 13 but now she was, more of a woman. Takuya had gotten out car that his dad had dropped him off in and said bye. Zoe saw him a quickly ran up to his a gave him a huge hug.

"Takuya I missed you so much I haven't seen you in years it's been so long" said Zoe as she was still hugging him.

"Yeah I know its been way to long" said Takuya blushing madly

"Ok so what do you want to do" said a happy Zoe holding onto Takuya's arm

"I was thinking that we could see the movie times and then we could eat after that then maybe go to the fair up the street" said Takuya with a slight blush due to the fact that Zoe was still holding his arm.

"Yeah that's sounds fun, come on lets go" said Zoe as she yanked Takuya's arm and began to walk about faster

They soon went to the theater and decided to go see the roommate but the closest showing was four thirty and since it was only twelve thirty they would have to find something to do for the next four hours.

"Hey Takuya lets go to the arcade" said Zoe as she walked into the knockout arcade

Zoe began to destroy Takuya in every single game that they played including basketball, ice hockey, need for speed, ski ball, and every shooting game that they could find. When they were done it was about three o'clock so they still needed an hour and a half to occupy them.

"So what do you want to now" asked Takuya

"Well we could go shopping "said Zoe as she pulled out her purse to see how much money she had.

"Ok cool" replied Takuya

They soon began to walk all over the store for the next hour and mostly went to girls stores where Zoe tried on and bought ton of clothes and shoes. Takuya wasn't all that happy either because of the fact that he would have to sit down and wait for Zoe to try on ten different things before she bought something, and the fact that he was the pack mules didn't make him feel any better. It was about four fifteen when Zoe and Takuya started making their way towards movie theater.

"This is going to be such a good movie I read so many reviews about it" Said Zoe as they walked toward the theater.

Once they got in it they watched the movie and Takuya did the only yawning arm trick , and it would have worked had Takuya been smart enough to realized that Zoe had gotten up to use the bathroom. After words they went to the food court to get something to eat. Takuya got a pizza with macaroni and fries and Zoe got a large salad. After they were all done eating they decided to walk to the fair that was about a fifteen minute walk from the mall. Once there Zoe was amazed by the bright lights and all the rides and basically dragged Takuya like a ragdoll.

"Takuya let's get on this ride it looks so fun" Said Zoe as they went on the tilt-to-whirl.

"Ok Zoe calm down "Said Takuya trying to keep out

They got on all the rides except the Farris wheel because it had a broken sign. But Zoe had an idea on how to make it work.

"Come on Takuya lets get on the Farris Wheel "Said Zoe

"Zoe don't you see the big KEEP OUT sign. I'm not genius but I'm guessing it broken" said Takuya

"But Takuya I really, really want to get on the Farris Wheel "Said Zoe as she made a puppy dog face, and wrapped her arm around Takuya waist and got on her knees and begged.

"Zoe come on its obviously broken" but he couldn't actually resist her.

She continued to make the face at him which made him red.

"Ok fine we can got one time" said Takuya even thought he really didn't want to get on

So they got on the Farris Wheel after they figured out how to turn it on it will set for three go around. Once they finished the second one and got the top the Farris wheel suddenly stopped.

"Takuya what just happened" said Zoe holding him tightly

"I'm not sure but I think that it broken and we need to find a way to get off like now "Said Takuya with a serious tone

Just then their cart soon begin to tilt over and Zoe begin to scream.

"Takuya I'm so scared I don't want to die "Said Zoe with tears running down her eyes

"We might actually die right here and Zoe doesn't know how I feel about her yet" thought Takuya looking at Zoe "Zoe I have to tell you something incase we die" said Takuya

"What is it" said Zoe looking up hopefully at him.

"I asked you out today because I wanted to tell you something, I've wanted to tell you this since we were in the digital world. I'm am in complete love with you and I don't know what I would do without you, you are the reason that I wake up in the morning and have the energy to do anything, besides sleep. Its because if I don't you might not like me. I've sat back and watched you have boyfriends and I just didn't say anything because I was scared that you would reject me" said Takuya pouring his soul into that.

"Takuya" was all Zoe could say at first "I waited for years for you to ask me out but you never did so I accepted other boy invitations, but secretly I was waiting for you to ask me out. That's why I was so willing to stop everything I do it go out with you today because, because I love you so much" Said Zoe and now it was Takuya's turn to look in awe.

They got closer to each other and were about to share a passionate kiss but then proceeded to slide more off the rail and while they both thought they were going to die. Then the Farris wheel started moving again and they held on for dear life as it moved slowly towards the ground. Once they got there, there were police cars everywhere but instead of arrested they were simply taken home.

"Don't let me catch you two sneaking anywhere else" said the officer as he let them out of the car.

"Takuya I am so sorry I almost got us kil.." said Zoe as she was cut off by a kiss from Takuya

"Its okay Zoe today was so fun and I probably never would have told you how I feel if that didn't happen, so thank you" said Takuya smiling

"Ok well I got to" said Zoe as she walked toward her house, and as she reached the door she blew a kiss at Takuya and went it.

"Man I am the luckiest guy in the world" thought Takuya as he walked towards his home thinking about how good, I'm sorry how great the day was.

**Ok so there's the first story I've written since over a year ago so please read and review and let me know how good or bad it was because I need to know if I've lost my touch or not**


End file.
